Rosalie's new job
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: It's time for Rosalie to get a job! What as? A mechanic! Post Breaking Dawn Fluff. Rated T for suggestive language and beacuse I'm paranoid.
1. Announcement

Rosalie's POV

It was a Friday night. The whole family was down watching a ball game which, if I may say so myself, was not even a millionth as good as our family games even though this was major league and these people played for a living whereas we played for fun.

I had something to announce but I didn't know when to say it you see, I was uncharacteristically looking in the newspaper today when I found an advertisement for a job at the new mechanics in town, since Dowling's was so expensive.

I loved fixing cars so I figured why not? I rang up the place and got an interview for next Saturday. I knew Jasper was going to laugh at my chosen career path, but since Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let me be in beauty pageants this is what I wanted to do.

You honestly had to be lying if you said I wasn't a good mechanic. I was fantastic, better than the best mechanic in the world.

I usually didn't care what other people thought of what I was doing but I was having a bad day so I really didn't want another fight. Or more people laughing at me, though nothing could really tarnish my confidence.

Florida was up by two points and it was their bat. Boring.

I looked over at Alice, I don't know why she would watch a ball game when she could decide she wanted to watch it hours before and see who wins.

I started thinking about my interview and figured that it was a week away and I didn't really need to bring it up until then. Suddenly I realised that the boys were going on a hunting trip tonight and nosy Edward would be listening to my plans and of course my stupid brother couldn't keep his big mouth shut and would spill the beans to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper would make fun of me for being too chicken to say anything and Emmett would say something along the lines of "Hey baby why didn't you tell me I could keep it a secret" then go and blab to half of the town. Not to mention the wolves good old Fido would find out then go tell all his precious puppy friends.

Edward laughed. I glared and Bella raised her eyebrows at him. He just shook his head.

But you know Fido would probably want that job as well. Good thing the boss is a dude because seductive is my middle name.

I didn't really know what to do but I decided to tell them.

"Oh!" Alice's surprised voice came form the corner.

"What is it?" asked Jasper concern written all over his face.

"You'll see" she smiled as she turned to look expectantly at me.

Jasper looked at me and his face changed from concern to confusion. I never felt nervous so why was I now? A wave of calm spread over me, sometimes Jasper's gift could come in handy.

It was the perfect time, the commercials were on and everyone was looking at me kind of confused. Now was my chance.

"Everybody, I have decided it's time to get a job," I announced.

"Good for you Rose" Carlisle smiled sincerely.

"What as?" Alice asked from her spot on the sofa next to Jasper. Like she didn't already know. She was just stirring now. Edwards snort came from he loveseat, which earned him a glare from Esme because she would've thought he was laughing at my chosen job.

"A mechanic" I stated simply

"A whaaa?" Jasper laughed. Esme glared at him now.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, its just you're a girl"

"And your point is?" I asked impatiently.

"Girls just don't do that. They sit around cooking and cleaning and stuff" Esme raised her eyebrows at Jasper which made him shut up a little.

"Well they might've in the seventeenth century when you were young Jazz but they don't and more, Gee! Get with the times!"

Alice giggled.

"I'm not that old," muttered Jasper.

"Well whatever you want to do Rose, we'll be proud of you" smiled Esme. Esme always knew how to make you feel better. She is the perfect mom. I love her to bits even though she can be a little annoying at times.

"Thankyou mom" I smiled.

Edward- who usually had something smart to say- wasn't looking at me though I could see the start of a smirk playing at the sides of his face.

He was sitting next to Bella, who was smiling warmly at me. Though I was jealous of her at first, I'm glad we didn't kill her, she is a very nice person and an amazing sister her husband on the other hand, was cruel and mean. Oh how I hate Edward Cullen. That blew it; he burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

"I love you, too Rose" he laughed.

"Daddy," Nessie scolded, "Don't be mean to Aunty Rose"

Edward stopped laughing and Nessie turned to face me "I think that's a great idea and like Grandma and Grandpa, I too will be very proud of you" Everyone laughed. Nessie was such a character; I scooped her up and kissed her on both her cheeks. "I love you Renesmee," I whispered in her ear. "I love you too Aunty Rose" she whispered back.

**A/N: Hi, thanks for reading as always please review!! I have a few more things I'm playing around with on this subject so I'll try post them up soon. Again thanks for reading and please review! Happy Halloween! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything Twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**


	2. Sisterly Love

**A little sisterly fluff for you 'cause there just ain't enough of it in the world. Alice and Rosalie Fluff. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!**

"Can you see if I get the job please, Alice?" Rose pleaded.

We were sitting in my room on my bed- Rose, Bella, Renesmee and I- doing Renesmee's hair in plats. Renesmee's hair was like a wild overgrown jungle. It was a mass of bronze curls.

"No the decision hasn't been made yet" I replied.

"Well can you think of anything that will help me get the job?" she asked. I really needed Jasper up her to calm her down; she was a bundle of nerves.

"Rose you really have nothing to worry about, the person would be crazy not to hire you" I replied.

"You didn't answer my question," she reminded me.

"If you're really that worried well there is one thing I could do…"

"Please, oh, Alice, please tell me" she begged.  
"Well I might need Bella's help," I said slyly.

Bella's head jerked up "Please no not Barbie Bella"

"No not Barbie Bella, Barbie Rosalie"

"Barbie Rosalie?" Rose asked.

"Yes, see well, the boss is kind of a guy and if I kind of, did you up in a seductive kind of way he might, well, will be more, err, enthusiastic about hiring you" I explained hesitantly fully aware of the child on my knee who would understand everything.

"There is one problem though," started Bella.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Emmett" Bella explained.

"What about him?"

"Well he might um, not let you get to the interview" Bella explained.

"No, he wont even let you get out the door" I giggled.

"If that" Bella added.

"But I'll defiantly get the job?" Rose asked.

"Yes" I was certain. I didn't even need a vision no man could resist Rosalie when she was in her normal everyday clothes so Rosalie TRYING to be seductive… well that's a whole other story.

"Good so you'll give me a make-over then?" she asked.

"Um, Rose, have you ever played Barbie makeover before?" Bella asked.

"Err, no why?"

"Just be warned. It's dangerous"

I giggled and tied the end of a plat in a hair tie.

"How come we never play Barbie's?" asked Renesmee.

"Honey you never want to play" Bella told her.

"Yes I do but uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper are the only ones who play. Oh and Jacob" she added.

"We can play if you want to"

"No I want to go hunting I'm thirsty"

"Okay then sweetie why don't you go and find daddy and we'll go" Bella smiled.

Nessie jumped up and sprinted down the stairs at top seed yelling "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Bella sighed, "When do you want me?"

"Tomorrow morning 6am" I replied.

"Sure" Bella said as she hugged both Rose and I then walked out the door.

Once Bella was out of hearing distance I turned to Rose.

"She's not that bad is she?"

"Na, I feel real bad about being nasty to her"

"Wow Rose you've changed heaps"

She smiled timidly then sighed "Don't you miss it though?"

"Miss what?"

"Well when Bella and Edward met we stopped"

"Stopped?"

"Yeah stopped being good sisters"

"Good sisters?"

"Yeah remember how we used to stay up all night and play truth or dare?"

"Yeah that was fun"

"Well yeah I miss it"

"Me too, we could always call Bella over when Nessie's in bed," I suggested.

"Na that's the only alone time Bella and Edward get"

"True,"

"I say we wait until Bella and Edwards 'honeymoon stage' is up and Nessie's all grown up before we invite them up then it'd be real cool. More secrets, more people to embarrass" We both laughed.

"Do you think it'll be the same?" she asked.

"What?"

"Everything"

"Like?"

"School. Do you think we'll still get in trouble? Do you think there'll still be all that gossip about the mysterious Cullen's?"

"Of course! Come on Rose, Emmett and Jasper will always be Emmett and Jasper, they'll always get into trouble. You and Emmett will always be found in the janitors closet and people will always be jealous so they'll always make up stupid rumors"

"True" she agreed.

"And you know what?"  
"What?"

"We are good sisters we always have been" I smiled. She laughed "What?" I asked.

"You know what's funny?" she asked

"No"

"Look how small you are then look at me. To think you are older than me in every way!" she laughed and I joined in.

"Only by a year"

"Physical age, but by heaps vampire age"

"True" I laughed. She was eighteen forever and I was nineteen, though it looks the other way round, if I could even be classed as eighteen! She pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you Alice you're one of the best sisters a girl could have too." I smiled and then said, "I love you too, Rose"

**A/N: Sorry it's taken ages and I know it's not that long either, next one will be about Rosalie's seductive look **** and we'll see Emmett's reaction. I wonder if Rose gets the job or not?!? We'll see soon.**

**Disclaimer: *****sigh***** as much as I hate to admit it I don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Though one day hopefully a Cullen will own me *****sigh***** Swoon!!!**


	3. Old AN Not important! He he!

10/1/2010! Happy New Year! I really didn't want to leave this unfinished so next is the next and final chap. enjoy!

P.S. I just decided to leave the old note up for new readers but as of now it 'aint mean anything!

**A/N: Hey readers! I don't get enough hits on this story so I'm bored of writing it. Maybe one day I'll decide to carry it on.**

**To the small number of you who liked this story SORRY!!! **

**If you like Rosalie stories read my other one: A Blooming Rose.**

**Thanks for reading and again Sorry! Have a happy Christmas season.**

**Lots 'o' love,**

**Miki (:**


	4. Interview

**Surprise! I decided to finish it after all! Hope you like! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: 3...2...1... oh look now she's crying again! I really get sick of being in everyones disclaimers! :(**

I had spent the whole morning in Alice's oversized bathroom with her and Bella, while she fluttered around doing practically nothing to me and but random things to her, I must admit though I didn't really need anything done to me. I was the image of pure perfection, why any man wouldn't give me this job was beyond explanation, yet I was still worried.

"Rosalie stop it" I remember Edward yelling at me when he arrived at the house with Nessie.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You're killing Jasper with your nerves"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz" I whispered.

"'S'okay" he murmured from somewhere down the hall; Carlisle's study I supposed.

Alice had dressed me in a plain white shirt with a waist high black pencil skirt. She undid the top few buttons of my shirt so you could get a clear view of my cleavage from any direction (apart from the back of course) I was wearing black stilettos and crimson lipstick along with the essentials; eyeliner, mascara etc.

At around 11 I walked downstairs and the look on Emmett's face was priceless. He tried to pounce on me and I knew he wanted me bad. His pants were practically splitting at the front where his erection was threatening to burst out. Edward and Jasper had to wrestle him back and it took Jasper a good five minutes to calm him down enough to wish me good luck and kiss me goodbye. Our goodbye kiss was too short in both of our opinions but Alice dragged me away for I was going to be late. We took my BMW and drove into town. The garage in town was small. I didn't really know if this whole working thing was for me. Alice hugged me and wished me good luck before I thanked her and went into the front room.

The female receptionist's mouth dropped at the sight of me and when she collected herself enough to talk she glared at me and said "What are you here for?"

"The mechanic opening"

Her mouth dropped. I couldn't blame her; no one would pick me- Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman in the world-as a mechanic.

"Um, take a seat" she muttered.

I turned around and I sat down as I heard her murmur- low enough she thought I couldn't hear "Good luck, but we don't hire prostitutes here"

I laughed darkly and muttered, "Well they hired you"

She didn't hear me though because she had slipped into the next room to get the boss.

He was a fat, man I noticed as he walked out behind the receptionist. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped as he caught sight of me sitting on the sofa. He composed himself after a reasonably long time and directed me into his office.

It was a small and shabby room with a desk, one large padded chair and one tiny almost broken chair situated in the middle of the room. He shut the door behind me and waddled over then collapsed in his chair. He gestured for me to sit on the shabby seat.

"Miss Hale?" he questioned.

"Yes" I answered.

He pulled out a manila folder that had my application form in it and scanned over it once. He put it down and looked at me.

"Now, how often do you work on cars?"

"Everyday if I get the chance"

"Everyday, wow you must enjoy it"

"I do"

"That's always good, now what cars do you usually work on?"

"Mostly my BMW M3 or my boyfriends Jeep Wrangler. But I do also work on my sisters Poshe 911 Turbo, my brothers Volvo S60R or Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, or my other sisters Ferrari F430, I used work on her 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck but it broke down and my brother wouldn't let me fix it as he wanted her to have a new car. I also occasionally work on my fathers Mercedes S55 AMG and my brothers Ducati motorcycle"

"Wow, fast cars, ALOT of fast cars. What do you do to them?"

"Modify them mostly sometimes fix them if they break of course"

"Mmmm, well Miss Hale you seem quite talented"

I just nodded. I noticed that his eyes hadn't left my breasts since he put the files down.

This outfit wasn't a good idea. This job wasn't a good idea. Wasn't it just yesterday I was worrying about things changing? I didn't want things to change. I honestly couldn't picture myself going to work every day, no, I could see myself torturing Bella with Alice in her bathroom and laughing at Emmett being thrashed in a wrestling match by Jasper. I could picture myself snuggling up to Emmett while we watched T.V or a movie together. Besides I don't want to work with a man who would want to perve at me twenty four seven.

I suddenly stood up. His eyes followed me and he raised his eyebrows. "Miss Hale?"

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I do not want this job, I'm sorry for wasting your time"

"But miss Hale-"

"I'm sorry"

I turned and walked out of his office and out of the reception room up to the car, which Alice was in listening to music. I got in and she smiled at me before turning the key and taking off.

"You did the right thing Rose" she smiled when we were halfway home.

"Yeah," I sighed "Thanks"

We arrived home and we walked into the house hand in hand.

"How'd it go?" Emmet asked cheerfully.

"I turned the job down" I smiled.

"Um... Why"

"For many reasons, I'm going to get changed" I let go of Alice's hand and headed for the stairs until a pair of firm arms caught me.

"I can help with that," Emmett murmured in a husky voice, I shivered with pleasure "Besides, I'm glad you turned down that job... I didn't have to get you fired" He chuckled and I giggled as we headed up to our room to engage ourselves in our favorite activity.


End file.
